


We’re not everyone

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [11]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It’s a good thing Mark was going to the door for a reason that he cannot remember now, because once inside the flat, Jack seems to lose all energy and if it had not been for Mark, the poor man would have surely fallen face first into the floor. Instead, he falls into Mark’s arms and starts moaning pitifully into his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> Last ficlet that I post today, for the amazing Regency's prompt:
> 
> _'Please don’t leave me. Everyone always leaves.'_

Mark thanks the Lord that Bridget was bringing William to her parents so they could spoil their grandson for the duration of a week-end when Jack lets himself into the flat.

Not because he doesn’t want Jack to spend time with William but because the other man looks like death warmed over and whatever bug he’s caught, he wouldn’t want the baby to risk catching it himself. That and it is far easier to play nurse when there’s no baby to feed regularly or change the diapers of.

It’s a good thing Mark was going to the door for a reason that he cannot remember now, because once inside the flat, Jack seems to lose all energy and if it had not been for Mark, the poor man would have surely fallen face first into the floor. Instead, he falls into Mark’s arms and starts moaning pitifully into his chest. And while Mark is sure he wanted to do many things while awaiting Bridget’s return, making sure Jack doesn’t die takes precedence over everything else.

He’s sure Bridget will roll her eyes over the dramatics of men suffering from the common cold once she’s back, but she’ll probably glad for the excuse to laze in bed all weekend with their lover.

Once in the bedroom, he makes Jack sit on the bed with the order to get comfortable and then leave to get a pitcher of water, another box of tissues and his phone so he can text Bridget and let her know to what she’ll come back to. When he comes back to the room, Jack is already under the blankets, looking smaller than even William.

He puts everything on the nightstand and he’s about to go around the bed so he won’t disturb Jack when getting in, but his arm is grabbed weakly before he can take a step away.

“Please, don’t leave me… Everyone always leave.”

Jack sounds like a little boy and it breaks his heart to think of what could have happened before he had come into their lives for him to sound so lost and alone now.

But this is not the time for such a conversation, _if_ Jack ever wants to discuss it.

So instead he makes Jack roll a bit towards the center of the bed so that he can slid under the blankets too and gathers him in his arms, pressing a kiss against his temple.

“I won’t leave. _We_ won’t.”

He rarely is comfortable enough to speak for Bridget, but in this he knows she’ll only agree.


End file.
